Paired Wands
by Nil1875
Summary: Harry and Malfoy dual, and discover something very strange about their wands. Draco/Harry PG-13 Multi-Part Story. Year 6 at Hogwarts, Semi-HPB Compliant but not really. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Paired Wands

Author: Lex (ME!)

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Strange things happen to Harry and Draco's wands when they dule.

Disclaimer: Do you think it would have ended the way it did if I owned it? I do not.

Note: Alright, hello. First HP story here, since I've finally gotten into writing it. After all the books were out, and I had the whole story line in my head, it got well, dull. So, something new to do, is well, mess with it. 8D This came to me randomly while I was getting a Mani/Pedi, and I started it on my Ipod.

I will be updating each day, because I have it mostly done, but the way it's writing it's coming out as a chapter story.

Reviews are loved! 3

* * *

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted. He sped down the stairs in the Entrance Hall, hand gripping his wand as he pulled it from his robes.

"Finally decide to take me on, Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he waved Crabbe and Goyle aside, drawing his own wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry. First and second years screamed and scattered.

Malfoy ducked his head to one side and the full body bind missed him by inches, hitting Goyle instead. The older students cheered as the after breakfast crowd spilt up and started laying bets on the winner of the fight.

"Stupify!" Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand at Harry.

Nearly everyone gasped as the spell hit Harry square in the chest, and flowed around him as though it was made of smoke blowing on the wind. Even Malfoy was stunned, though he hid it well, throwing up a shield charm to block Harry's jelly legs Hex.

"Rictusempra!"

Harry dodged the tickling charm and prowled toward Malfoy.

It amazed everyone that none of the teachers heard the commotion outside the Great Hall. They didn't know Harry had cast a silence charm on the hall entrance before he called Malfoy out.

"Get him Harry!" several Griffyndor's shouted, while the Slytherin's egged on Malfoy.

Malfoy was backing up now, before rolling to dodge a bat bogie hex from Harry. They soon found their way into the narrow hall that led to the dungeons.

Neither wizard's spells were reaching their intended target, but bouncing off the walls and out, keeping the other students at bay.

Finally, after dodging a nasty curse from Harry and sending one in return, Malfoy found himself trapped in an old class room. Desks were still scattered everywhere, and it was apparent that it hadn't been used in at least a decade.

Harry followed him, his wand raised. The doors slammed behind him.

"Alohomora," Harry muttered, and the lock clicked ominously. The desks flew through the air and piled unceremoniously against the end wall.

And eerie silence fell over the room as the two boys stared each other down.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Malfoy asked as last, willing to try anything to get Harry Potter to stop staring at him and fight.

"We're going to have a little chat, Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to have a little chat, Draco," Harry replied, his voice smooth. Malfoy bristled at the use of his first name.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Malfoy shouted. "Serpensortia!" He bellowed the spell he hadn't used since his second year.

"Sectusempra!" Harry shouted at the exact same moment.

The two spells collided in midair and the resulting explosion threw both boys back, and ripped their wands from their hands.

Harry cursed as he felt his back collide with the wall and the wind was knocked out of him. He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to clear the spots from them. Across the room Malfoy was pushing himself to his knees with a grunt.

Scrambling to his feet Harry looked around for his wand. It was nowhere in sight and neither was Malfoy's. That didn't seem to be stopping the Slytherin though. He ran at Harry with a shout and swung his fist.

Harry dodged and narrowly missed getting his nose broken. He swung his own arm around and his punch didn't miss, landing solidly on Malfoy's jaw and sending him back into the floor.

"Potter," Malfoy growled as he spat blood out onto the stone floor.

"Malfoy," Harry seethed back.

Next moment they were tangled on the floor, hands grasping, pinching, clawing, feet kicking, both sixteen year olds trying to do as much damage to the other as they possibly could.

Harry kneed Malfoy in the stomach. Malfoy bit Harry's hand. Harry pulled Malfoy's hair. Malfoy clawed Harry's arm.

Almost twenty minutes later, both boys were laying on the floor, panting and bloody, trying to get themselves as far away from each other as their exhausted bodies could manage.

"Where the bloody hell is my wand Potter?" Malfoy growled as loud as he could, his eyes sweeping the floor of the dungeon.

"How should I know? Where's my wand, Malfoy?"

"You're the one who cast that spell, you must have mine!" Malfoy shouted.

"Shit."

"What now Potter? Lost your mind as well?" Malfoy taunted.

"No," Harry said. "Look." He pointed up to the ceiling and Malfoy followed his gaze.

Floating a few inches away from the ceiling were their wands. They were incased in a bubble of blue light, still pointed at each other. The wand tips were an inch apart, and a bright light was connecting the two.

"What the hell did you do Potter?"

"Why is it I've always done it Malfoy!? Whatever IT even is!"

Malfoy pushed himself up to his knees still glaring up at the ceiling. Harry dragged himself over to the wall, leaning heavily against it, wiping blood away from his split lip. He hadn't succeeded in avoiding getting his nose broken and it hurt like hell. It wasn't bleeding though, that much he was thankful for, it was just his lip. He was pretty sure he'd have a black eye in the morning, and several other bruises and cuts.

He smirked at the fact that Malfoy wasn't in much better condition, and his left eye was already swelling.

"How are we supposed to get them down so I can kill you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, still glaring up at the ceiling.

"How should I know. The last time my wand was attached to someone else's there was a legitimate reason behind it."

Malfoy looked at him in surprise, his cold exterior vanishing. "This has happened before?"

Harry nodded, leaning his head against the wall and letting his eyes close. Malfoy was too tired to try anything else, and their wands were on the ceiling, so he didn't worry about being hexed or cursed.

"When?"

"When what?" Harry asked weakly.

"When did it happen before? With the wands I mean…"

Harry cracked open an eye to look at Malfoy. He was kneeling, holding his left forearm tightly. His eyes were closed and his head bent. Harry could see the blood running down his face from a cut over his eyebrow. His white blond hair was tousled and streaked with dirt along with his face.

"Two years ago," Harry muttered. "After the maze in the Tournament. The cup was a portkey. Took me to a graveyard. He was there."

"The Dark Lord?"

Harry winced. He knew that only Voldemort's followers called him that.

"Yes. Voldemort was there." Harry smirked as this time Malfoy flinched.

"What happened?"

Harry sighed, wondering why on earth his arch enemies interest in his wands antics with Voldemort's had been. And he wondered why Malfoy had stopped trying to beat him to death with the little strength he had left.

"Almost the same thing. Except we were holding them still, and I made his wand show a mirror of the last spells it'd cast."

"Why? You said there was a reason for it…" Malfoy cracked his eyes open and glanced at Harry. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall, his face as bloody as Malfoy imagined is own was.

Harry sighed again. At last he spoke, his voice heavy.

"Our wand cores have Phoenix feathers from the same bird. From Fawks actually, Dumbldore's Phoenix. They were never meant to do battle with one another."

Malfoy sat in what could be considered shock, for several seconds before he looked up at their wands.

"Shit," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit," Malfoy muttered.

"What?" Harry asked without opening his eyes.

"Harry…"

Now his eyes did open. Malfoy had used his name. His first name. And said boy was staring up at the ceiling in what could only be described as utmost terror.

"What Malfoy?"

"You said…Phoenix Feather…" Malfoy said slowly.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry's eyes were open completely now, and he'd lifted his head to watch Malfoy. There was something different suddenly. He wasn't the same sneering, prancing prince with the attitude problem. He looked like any other teen, though one who was scared for his life at the moment.

Finally turning his head, Malfoy's grey eyes locked with Harry's green ones.

"My wand," he started then stopped. "You probably only know of three things used for the core of a wand. The most common is Unicorn Hair. Next, Dragon Heartstrings, then the most rare, a Phoenix Feather."

Harry nodded. He'd been told that the day he got his wand, more than six years before at Olivander's.

"There is something even more rare. A Basilisk scale. You obviously know how hard it is to kill a basilisk. Only about one hundred wands are made from a fully grown basilisk. Each is specially paired with a wand with a Phoenix Feather core."

"What are you saying Malfoy?" Harry asked. Their eyes had never left one another.

"The Phoenix and the Basilisk are polar opposites. That's why the wands are paired specifically." Malfoy looked paler than he ever had now and Harry was starting to think he knew where this was going. "The two people that the pair of wands choose…" Malfoy could hardly get the words out.

"Go on Malfoy, it's not like I can kill you. I'm a bit tired at the moment, not to mention wandless and bleeding."

"Don't take that tone with me Potter, it's not exactly like I want to tell you! This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" Malfoy shouted. This was more the Malfoy that Harry kenw.

"Well spit it out already!" Harry shouted back as he pushed himself to his feet through sheer will power.

"Soulmates! The owner of the paired wands are always soulmates Potter! Now do you get it!?" Malfoy had also risen, his fists clenched.

"And you told me this because…"

Harry's heart was in his throat, and his stomach was in knots as he clenched his own fists as he stared at Draco Malfoy, knowing what he'd say next.

"My wand, is one of those made from the last few basilisk scales." Malfoy was fighting back all his emotions, good, bad, new, old, and just plain unexpected.

They stood in silence for a long time, before Harry tore his eyes away, and look up at the entwined wands.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"My thoughts exactly Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Do you mean to say…that our wands…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Potter. They're a match."

"What is this, a joke?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I wish it were," Malfoy muttered.

* * *

"Oh I do hope they're both alright," Hermione muttered as she scanned the students entering the Great Hall at lunch. "They've missed three classes already."

"Oh calm down will you? And why would you be concerned about Malfoy anyway?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, Harry was pretty mad this morning….and I don't want him doing anything rash and actually hurt the git."

Ron stared at Hermione over his sandwich.

"What do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing yet, but I have suspicions."

Ron nodded and went back to his food. Harry could take care of himself, and if he or Malfoy hadn't showed up by dinner time, then he'd agree with Hermione and start to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who's watching this story!!!! 3 BTW, I LOVE REVIEWS! *snicker*

* * *

Silence had descended on them again and lasted for well over an hour. The bell for classes rang and Harry figured it must be almost eleven. He was leaning against the wall again, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his nose.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Potter?" Malfoy finally broke the silence, and his eyes moved to his nemesis and studied his bloody face closely.

Harry blinked then remembered his previous words.

"Oh that..I've forgotten," he muttered evasively.

"Bullocks," Malfoy said blankly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably against the wall. "Err…"

"Spill it Potter."

"Alright, but don't you dare laugh. Hit me if you must, but don't laugh."

"My word as a Malfoy."

Harry snorted then sighed. "I…think you're very attractive, Draco," he finally said, his eyes now on the floor beneath his feet.

Malfoy just stared in disbelief. Had Harry Potter really just said that to him? Even more shocking was that the boy had used Malfoy's first name twice that day already, and Malfoy found himself unwilling to correct him.

"I would assume, Potter, that what you just said is because our wands are paired," Malfoy sneered.

Harry shook his head. "The fact that we're….already soul mates…was determined a long time ago. Think about it. The wands are just a device to make us realize it."

Malfoy thought about it, he really did. And wasn't sure he liked the results.

"You can't honestly be saying…" he sputtered. "That you…"

"I'm pretty sure I am," Harry sighed.

"NO!" Malfoy said stubbornly. "Never! This is all a big joke!"

Harry shrugged. "You're the one that told me the story. Now, we can get back to insulting, and trying to kill each other later but right now we have to do something to get the wands down. I want out of here, myself. You're welcome to stay of course, since you like small dark spaces just like the snake you are.

Malfoy glared then stood up. He looked up at the ceiling and stretched out a hand. His fingertips came mere inches away from grasping the end of his wand.

"Give me a boost, will you Potter?" he said, not even looking down.

Harry frowned and was about to say something else, but he wanted his wand back too badly. With a sigh he stood up again and walked closer to Malfoy. Lacing his fingers together, he pushed the other boy up towards the ceiling.

"Ha!" Malfoy shouted in triumph as he gripped his wand, then promptly fell back to the floor and landed with a loud thud on top of Harry.

Both boys panted for a minute, trying to get their breath back, and when they did they noticed the rather compromising position they were in and scrambled to get away from each other.

Malfoy held up his wand happily, only to realize that Harry's was still floating tip to tip with it, a few inches away.

"Damnit," he muttered.

Harry stood up and took his wand, and then he pulled.

Much to their surprise the wands came apart easily. Harry blinked a moment, then with a grin he turned his wand to his own face and healed his broken nose.

Malfoy was doing the same to some of his injuries, and his robes.

"So, you attacked me this morning, because you're attracted to me?" He sounded a little uncertain, not so much as before, but it was still different.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Mostly I was mad at myself," he muttered. Without looking at Malfoy again he flicked the lock open with his wand and left the room.

He was halfway up the corridor when Malfoy shouted at him.

"Potter!"

"What?" Harry yelled as he spun around. He blinked, and looked down. The blue line was till connecting their wands. It was thinner, but it was till visible.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, where do we start looking?" Ron asked, now being dragged along with Hermione to look for Harry.

"Well they were headed for the dungeons…We should try there first."

Ron and Hermione headed through the Entrance hall towards the dungeons, but stopped abruptly. Harry was coming out of the narrow passage way, looking more than worse for the wear.

"Harry! Are you alright!?" Hermione practically yelled as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "We were so worried! You and Malfoy just vanished!"

"I'm fine Hermione. Nothing to worry about."

Harry pushed past her as quickly as he could, hoping she and Ron wouldn't notice the thin blue line that was attached to his wand, stuffed in a deep pocket inside his robes. He could pretty much figure, if Malfoy knew that wands could be paired, Hermione would figure out exactly what the light was, in a matter of a few hours, perhaps a few minutes.

Harry rushed up the stairs, and went up to the dormitory. He closed his curtains and cast a silence charm on them. He spent the next three hours just staring at his wand. The light was thin as a thread now, and hardly visible.

Harry sighed. Malfoy. Why did it have to be Malfoy. Nothing would ever go the easy way.

"Harry?" Ron called as he crawled into bed. "You ok?"

Harry lifted the charm and poked his head out of the curtains. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Ron blinked and then shrugged. "Just wondering. Hermione was on about what you two were doing down there, and she wondered if Malfoy is still breathing."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, he is. He's hurting, but he's alive."

* * *

The next day, Harry was standing outside the potions classroom ten minutes early, leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Potter…"

"Oh come on, not today Malfoy," Harry muttered, not opening his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Potter."

Harry jumped. Malfoy's voice was only inches away. His eyes flew open and he saw that Malfoy was standing in front of him, with one hand on the wall next to him, effectively preventing him from escaping. Harry gulped. His eyes flicked all over Malfoy's face, taking in things he'd never really seen. His pale skin was tinted with pink, and his grey eyes were almost blue.

"What?" Harry said defensively, trying to gather his wits.

"This," Malfoy barked, holding up his wand.

Harry blinked. The line connecting them was the size of a thick woolen thread, and was glowing brightly.

"Wha-"

"The closer these damned wands are the brighter this thing gets!" Malfoy whisper-shouted. "And eventually, someone is going to notice!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Harry shouted as he pushed Malfoy away from him.

Malfoy grunted as he hit the other side of the narrow corridor and he pushed himself back and was about to Hex Harry when the door to the class room opened.

"Potter! Malfoy! Inside now, before I dock points!" Snape growled at them.

They followed him reluctantly, unconsciously walking closer together so their billowing robes hid the wands and their trails.

"You two will be sitting together today, and if you disrupt my class in any way, either of you, you will pay the price," Snape said quietly.

"But Professer!" Harry started.

"Silence Potter, unless you want me to take house points."

Reluctantly they sat and waited for the rest of the class to file in. The period was uneventful, and they managed to get away from everyone without anyone noticing the thin blue cord connecting them.

"We have to sort this out," Malfoy muttered under his breath at the end of class. They were starting to get a few passing looks because they were walking so close together.

"Room of Requirement, ten o'clock," Harry said through gritted teeth. They split at the entrance hall, Malfoy going up to Transfiguration, and Harry out to the green houses for Herbology.

Hermione had silently watched the whole exchange and was suddenly struck with the urge to go to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Malfoy arrived at the Room of Requirement early and opened it. He glared at the room when he entered it. He'd thought of a room with things that might tell them how to solve their problems.

What he got, was a large four poster bed, decorated in combinations of the Gyffindor and Slytherin colors. There were a few chairs, a roaring fire, and a table scattered with books.

Malfoy looked at a few of the books, then left the room. He nearly knocked Harry down as he slammed the door and watched it dissolve.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked looking at the wall in puzzlement.

"It doesn't like me," Malfoy muttered, not meeting Harry's eyes. "You open it."

Harry blinked, then nodded. He walked passed the room three times then pushed the door open.

"What on earth…" Harry muttered.

"What did you do Potter?" Malfoy asked as he pushed his way into the room. It looked exactly like it had before.

"I just…wanted a place to work this out…" He looked at Malfoy then blushed profusely as he looked around the room.

"It did the same thing to me…" Malfoy muttered.

Harry threw his bag on the bed and sat down at the table, pulling a book towards him, choosing to ignore Malfoy completely.

Malfoy stood for a few minutes, then did the same.

Some time later Harry set down the large volume he'd been reading and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think there's anything to be done," he muttered tiredly. The candles on the table were burning down and a clock over the fire told him it was almost one in the morning.

"There has to be something," Malfoy growled. "We have an entire year of school left. Someone, is going to notice this stupid thing, and then there will be questions, and rumors, and then my family name will be ruined!"

"Look Malfoy, do you really think I like this anymore than you do?" Harry muttered, resting his head in his arms.

"You think I'm attractive. Obviously it's not that big an issue for you," Malfoy scoffed.

Harry sighed and began hitting his head on the table. Finally he looked up and glared at Malfoy.

"Look, just because I said that doesn't mean it's anything special. No offence, your highness, but you're not exactly the nicest person in this castle. When I said I find you attractive, I honestly meant your looks, nothing more. There are a lot of boys in this school that I think are attractive, and they just happen to include you!" By the end of his speech Harry was standing, and shouting at Malfoy, his fists clenched.

"So you're saying you're completely gay then?" Malfoy asked, leaning back in his chair, his hands together under his chin, somewhat reminiscent of the way Dumbledore sat, and a calculating look trained on Harry.

Harry threw his hands in the air and turned around, walking away from Malfoy to pace in front of the fire.

"Going to blackmail me into something, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his teeth gritted.

Malfoy shrugged. "It's possible."

"And what about you then?" Harry shot at him, determined to turn the conversation another way.

"What about me?"

"Men, or women?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Why should I tell you, Potter?"

Harry sneered, or at least sneered as much as he could, since he didn't practice much. "You know about me. It's only fair."

"When have I ever done anything fairly?" Malfoy scoffed.

Harry just glared at him.

"Alright, I go both ways. Happy now Potter?"

"Decidedly, Draco."

Malfoy glowered at Harry. "Why must you keep using my first name."

Harry blinked then shrugged. "When it fits, it fits," he muttered.

"You can be quite amusing sometimes, Potter."

"Well as entertaining as I am, I'm afraid I'll have to cut your amusement short. I have Transfiguration in the morning. I'm going to bed." Harry grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

He was stopped just as he reached for the handle, by a hand on his shoulder. He was quickly spun around and his back was pressed against the door.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm curious Potter."

"About?"

"You. This whole thing. I keep thinking, 'What if?' even though I've tried hard not to."

Harry straightened himself and put a hand on Malfoy's chest, intent on pushing him away. "Keep wondering."

Malfoy smirked and didn't move, even as Harry pushed him. He saw the fear flicker through the Gryffindor's eyes. With another small smirk he leaned closer to the shorter boy.

"Malfoy?"

"Harry…"

"If you do, what I think you're going to do, I will hex you beyond recogni--"

Harry's threats were cut short by Malfoy's lips landing on his.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all the reviews and watches! 3

* * *

Harry practically ran back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Felliculum!" he gasped out as he reached the painting. He glanced over his shoulder but Malfoy hadn't followed him.

"Very well, I'll let you in, but the new password is 'Soulmate,'" the Fat Lady told him.

Harry blinked, then nodded, climbing through the hole and breathing a sigh of relief as the exit was covered.

It was well past one in the morning now, and the common room was deserted. Harry sank into his favorite armchair by the fire and buried his face in his hands.

When Malfoy had kissed him he'd been too shocked to react. When Malfoy's tongue has swept over his lips, he'd shoved Draco back and shouted 'Locamoter Mortis,' and quickly fled the room, leaving Draco on the floor with his legs stuck together.

He didn't feel too bad. He knew that it was perfectly easy to perform the counter curse on yourself, it was why he hadn't chosen the full body bind. He wasn't so heartless that he'd leave Draco to die in the Room of Requirement.

Harry sighed, and ran his fingers over his lips. Draco's kiss had been unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant. His lips had been soft and warm, just like they looked. It was by no means Harry's first kiss, but it was definitely ranked up there with the best.

What was he saying? This was Draco Malfoy he was thinking about! His arch nemesis for the last five and a half years, the boy that insulted his friends, teased him, tried to curse and hex him at every turn. The son of a Death Eater.

Harry's soulmate.

There was so much wrong with this situation, Harry didn't know where to start. He needed someone to talk to, and soon.

With a sigh he stood up and walked over to the stairway to the girls dormitory. He remembered the last time he and Ron had tried to go up those stairs and they turned into a slide.

Steeling himself he placed one foot on the bottom stair and began climbing. After a few steps nothing had happened and he had hope that he would make it to the 6th years room. When he did, he raised his hand and knocked.

"State your business?"

Harry blinked. The plaque on the door was speaking to him.

"Er…I need to speak to Hermione Granger," he said.

"One moment please."

A few seconds later the door opened and Hermione peered out the door.

"Harry? How?"

"Can I talk to you downstairs? Please?" Harry asked.

"Just a second, you go on down I'll be right there."

Harry nodded and went back down the stairs. Not two minutes later Hermione came down, pulling her robes over her pajamas, and tying her hair back.

"What's up Harry? How did you get up the stairs?" she asked as she sat down in the arm chair next to him.

"Hermione, I'm gay," he blurted.

Hermione blinked then smiled and nodded. "That explains the stairs…"

"Look," Harry muttered, pulling out his wand. He handed it to Hermione.

She took it and examined it, turning it this way and that. Finally she handed it back to him and smiled again.

"So your wand is paired with another," she said.

"So you do know about this. I thought you might."

She nodded. "I read about it a few years ago, and I wondered briefly about yours, since it is Phoenix feather. Who is it?"

Harry hid his face as he muttered indistinguishably.

"Harry?"

"God Hermione, what did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked as he leaned back in the chair and let his hands fall. There were tears in his eyes, and Hermione leaned forward to hug him.

"They're not from Gryffindor, are they?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. He knew this was easy to tell because the light was leading through the back of the portrait.

"Which House Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry was shaking with sobs now. He shook his head as tears streamed down his face. He wanted to deny it all, say it never happened, never think of any of it again, but he couldn't.

"Is it a Hufflepuff?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ravenclaw?"

Again Harry shook his head in denial.

"Not a Slytherin?" Hermione said in shock, her brown eyes wide as she held Harry, who was now crying harder than she ever had seen, and she'd seen him cry enough before.

Harry nodded, pushing back his tears, and straightening up, adjusting his glasses that had slipped when he hugged Hermione.

"Harry, tell me, who is it, who's your Soulmate?" Hermione patted his shoulder reassuringly, trying to calm him down.

"Malfoy," he whispered so quietly that she didn't hear.

"Harry?"

"Malfoy," he choked out a little louder. "Draco Bloody Malfoy."

Hermione was speechless. She was never speechless, but Harry's admission had left her so.

"How?"

"When we fought yesterday, day before by now, we both cast spells, and they hit each other. It was almost like what happened with Voldemort. Only our wands came apart easily. And…just now, we were in the Room of Requirement, trying to figure out a way out of it and….he kissed me. Hermione, Malfoy, kissed me."

Hermione hid her mouth as she gasped. Then she smiled. "Well how was it?"

"HERMIONE! This is MALFOY we're talking about!" Harry practically shouted.

"I know Harry, but honestly. He's your soulmate! There must be some attraction." Hermione giggled. "You said you were gay, have you ever thought about it before?"

Harry blushed. A lot. Then he groaned and hid his face behind his hands once more.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again, you meddlesome witch?" he asked.

Hermione laughed outright and patted him on the shoulder. "Because Harry, I'm magic."

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't leave the Room of Requirement until the last possible moment before his classes the next morning. He'd slept on the large bed, tossing and turning all night long, and finally risen at seven in the morning to find his favorite breakfast waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile a little. The room truly lived up to it's name.

He made it through his morning classes and snuck into the kitchen for lunch, where the House Elves happily gave him a plate and a chair. He knew he couldn't avoid Harry forever, but he could for the next two days. Then it was inevitable Saturday. They had a Quidditch match.

Malfoy only hoped he wouldn't need his wand, because he was leaving it in his trunk for the match.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry soared over the Quidditch pitch, his eyes scanning for the snitch, and trying to avoid Malfoy. The blond boy was as far to the other end of the field as he could get.

Harry noticed that there was no blue trail leading from the castle to the Slytherin boy so he must have left his wand just like Harry did.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Neville shouted happily through the enchanted microphone. "THAT MAKES THE SCORE 40-70 GRYFFINDOR'S FAVOR!"

Harry smirked. It vanished quickly though when he saw Malfoy dive. His eyes flitted around and he saw the snitch. It was too far away.

He dove.

He and Malfoy were headed right for each other, with the snitch in between them. At the last possible moment Harry swerved around Malfoy, reaching for the snitch. The end of Malfoy's broom caught Harry's and they were sent sprawling to the ground, their brooms colliding with various bones and causing considerable amounts of pain on both parts.

The crowd gasped as the two seekers tumbled to the ground in a heap of red and green.

On the field Harry was trying to catch is breath, and when he did he was thankful that the onlookers were so far away.

Harry was on top of Malfoy, and their hands were intertwined around the snitch in such a way that it was hard to tell who had caught it.

"Get off me, Potter," Malfoy snarled, tugging at the snitch.

"Like hell," Harry shot back, raising his other hand to punch Malfoy.

"POTTER! MALFOY!" Madam Hooch landed and caught Harry's hand before he could hit Malfoy. "What is going on!?" she practically shouted.

Harry just glared at Malfoy, still trying to tug the snitch away from him.

"We can't see what's going on down there, but it seems the Seekers are having a fight over something!" Neville was telling the crowd.

"You both caught it?" Madam Hooch said as she stared at their hands.

They just glared at each other.

"Very well, both teams will receive 150 points for the snitch. As Gryffindor was already ahead, they will win."

Harry and Malfoy glared at each other, and Malfoy pushed Harry away, releasing his grip on the snitch at last.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Madam Hooch said, with her voice magnified across the stadium.

Harry grabbed his broom and headed to the locker rooms. Malfoy stalked after him, and made his way to Slytherin's side of the room.

Harry was followed by cheers and shouts and adoring fans from three houses as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower. The entire house started a ruckus party, and by midnight he'd had enough. With the excuse that he needed to find something in his trunk, Harry took his father's invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, and snuck through the crowd and out the portrait hole to the rest of the castle.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered, tapping the map.

Most of the castle was asleep. Dumbledore was pacing in his office, like he did almost every night. Filch was the Divination tower, and Mrs. Norris was on the third floor, close to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Snape, strangely enough was in the kitchen. And Malfoy…

Malfoy was in the tunnel under the whomping willow, and quickly disappeared from the map.

Blinking, Harry followed him. He made his way out onto the grounds, froze the tree, and slipped into the tunnel. Half an hour later Harry reached the Shrieking Shack. He paused underneath the trap door and listened. Light was pouring through the cracks, and he heard music from upstairs.

Cautiously Harry pushed open the door and slipped into the house, replacing it behind him. Creeping up the stairs he peered through an open door. It was the same room that Sirius had revealed Pettegrew and his true loyalties.

In the center of the room was the piano that had been smashed three years ago. The only difference now, was Malfoy had obviously repaired it, and was sitting on the bench with his eyes closed playing a sad song.

Harry stepped into the room, entranced by what he was seeing and hearing. He stopped just inside the doorway and watched Malfoy's smooth fingers gliding over the keys. He stood frozen as Draco ended the song and sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

Silent tears were running slowly down his cheeks. "Why?" Harry heard him mutter. "Why does he have to be connected to me?"

Harry bit his lip, then stepped forward as silently as he could to stand behind Draco.

"Who's there?" Draco asked, not really putting any effort behind it, instead letting his shoulders slump slightly.

With a deep breath Harry slowly pulled his invisibility cloak off, letting it fall unceremoniously to the dusty floor.

"Potter. I should have known."

"My name is Harry."

Draco looked up at him in surprise then nodded slightly.

"Why are you crying Draco?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. This all just seems so impossible. You, me, not hating each other…I mean…I never…"

"I know," Harry said, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder and sitting on the bench beside him. "Me either."

Draco leaned forward, leaning on the piano and sending several random notes into the empty sounds of the room.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco answered without really answering.

"You play beautifully." Harry was blushing as he looked at the floor.

"Thanks…"

Draco decided it was time to get back to fighting, that his mood was getting too out of character for him. But part of him didn't want to leave the calm that had descended on him. It was silent, but it was comfortable. He wasn't plotting against Harry, he wasn't really thinking at all. He'd been thinking almost all day, about so many things.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and turned to look at the grey eyed boy beside him.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I…they say there is a thin line…maybe…"

"We weren't on the side we thought we were?" Harry said.

Draco nodded, then hesitantly leaned forward, one hand moving to cup Harry's cheek.

Harry's eyes closed as he leaned against Draco's hand.

"Draco…" he nearly sighed.

"Yes Harry?" Draco's eyes were sliding shut as he leaned closer to the black haired boy.

"Maybe we should…try getting along?" Harry whispered, his hands moving of their own accord to grip Draco's neck.

"I don't know what the rest of the school would think. We're mortal enemies." They could feel each other's breath, each others speeding heartbeat.

Draco moved his thumb over Harry's cheek, delighting in the shudder he elicited from the other boy. His other hand snaked down to grip Harry' s waist.

Harry couldn't breath. His every sense was tripled, as he felt Draco's breath against his lips. They were so close, and this time he didn't want to push the other boy away. He wanted to pull him close and hold him forever.

Draco didn't know what he was doing, why he was doing it, but for the first time in his sixteen years, it felt _Right. _For the first time, he wanted to follow his heart, do what _he _wanted, not what his father told him, not what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. He wanted to follow his own feelings, and he did.

Their lips met softly and they both gasped at the contact. Harry fought every instinct he had that was telling him to drag Draco closer and snog the living daylights out of him.

Draco didn't bother to try. They bench wobbled suddenly and they landed in a heap on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning the first person he looked for was Hermione. When he spotted her he hurried down the table to sit by her. On the way he looked over at the Slytherin table and his eyes automatically locked with Draco's. Draco quirked his eyebrows and Harry blushed, remembering what had transpired in the Shrieking Shack the night before.

"There you are Harry! Where were you last night?" Hermione asked as he sat down beside her.

"Er…well I had some…thinking to do…" he muttered. He wanted to tell her, but with Ron, Ginny, and Neville so close by, he didn't want to do it at the table.

"Where'd you go mate, the Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked.

"Nah, Library," Harry lied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Oy Harry, why's there a blue light coming out of your wand?" Neville asked.

Harry looked down. He'd set his wand down on the table. The light streaming from it was a bright iridescent blue, brighter than it had ever been before. His mind flitting to Draco he grinned. What the hell.

"Well Nev, it's like this…my wand's attached to someone else's…it's an old spell, meant to show people their soulmates, only the wand pairs are really, really rare," Harry explain.

"Who is it then?" Ron asked, following the light with his eyes. "It's going away from us…a Hufflepuff Harry?"

Harry sniggered. He turned around and looked where Ron was looking. "Not quite Ron," he said.

Hermione hid a knowing laugh behind her hand, and tried to eat her breakfast.

"Not…not a Slytherin Harry?"

By now most of anyone within hearing range, half of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, along with quite a few curious Ravenclaw's were listening. Harry caught Draco's eyes and quirked an eyebrow. Draco smirked and shrugged, as if to say, 'You lead.'

"Your wand Paired to a Slytherin?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Now a few of the teachers were watching with interest, including Snape. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in the morning light reflected from the enchanted ceiling.

"Yeah, it did," Harry said with a smile.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"You'd never believe," Harry said.

"Not Millicent?" Ron looked as if he was going to be sick. Hermione snorted into her goblet of milk and couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Having fun Potter?" Draco asked in his arrogant manner as he swaggered over from the Slytherin table. "I think the entire hall's waiting for you to reveal your little secret."

"I expect they are," Harry said as he stood up.

All eyes were on the two rivals, until Ginny noticed that the blue light wasn't pointed towards the Slytherin table. It led directly to the Slytherin in front of her. She covered her mouth as she gasped, then bit her lip to keep from laughing. She wasn't sure at what, but the entire situation was so strange she didn't know what else to do.

"So Potter, going to tell everyone your secret?"

Harry grinned and reached out slowly to grab Malfoy's tie, and pull him forward gently. Everyone waited with baited breath at the scene before them.

"I just might at that, Draco," Harry said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Now grinning as well Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him forward. Harry's grin widened, if that were even possible and he sealed his mouth over Draco's.

Soon the hall was erupting in cheers, from most everyone, though a few of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were glaring at this obvious breach in protocol. The houses had been at war for over a thousand years, relations between the two were defiantly not on the agenda.

But the two boys in the middle of the room didn't seem to care. Their wands glowed brightly as they kissed, and at last the annoying light that started everything, faded so it was only visible to the two of them. A useful trait when one wanted to find the other in the future.

When they broke apart it was no surprise that Hermione jumped up to hug Harry, but it was when she turned and hugged Draco as well.

"Whether you want it or not, Draco Malfoy, you have my friendship," she said quietly.

Draco grinned, and flipping off the Slytherin's that were still glaring at what they obviously thought was a betrayal to their house, he sat down beside Harry and enjoyed the best morning of his life.

He made so many new friends he didn't know how he'd ever remember them all, smiled more than he had in his life, and held the last person he'd ever expected to be the boy of his lonely dreams, close to his side.

** The End  
**

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, faving, and watching! I hope you all enjoyed it! There is a possibility of a sequel in the coming weeks, we shall see, we shall see. Until then have a great summer!!


End file.
